warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Stoneclaw33
Yo! Yo. Welcome to WSW, the greatest Warriors fanfiction wiki ever! Don't tell that to Forestpaw though, lol. She thinks Warriors Fanfiction Wiki is. Glad you're here. I'm Nightfern, head admin on here and leader of the P:AAU and P:C. If you have any questions, please please please ask me or anyone else. We're here to help! Ciao! 20:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Stoney! A very warm welcome to you! I've seen you around on WWiki, in case you're thinking "who is this stranger and why is she posting on my talk page?!" Anyways, hope you enjoy yourself here! If you have questions you can always ask me! 21:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Rawr Welcome to WSW, Stoneclaw! Any questions, just ask. =) 21:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow...Stoneclaw, I just realized you were on WSW. -facepalm- x3 Welcome. :D 01:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Stoneclaw! I'm Graceglow. Call me Grace, or Glow, or Graceglow, or Gloweh, or anything, really XD If you need something, ask. I can fix that siggy if you want. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Nightstar and Skyspirit-Your Song|'500 EDITS!']] 14:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Stoney! Can I call you Stoney? I'm Graceglow, your mentor! It's my first time being a mentor so excuse me if I act like a derphead XD Anything you'd like to know? I'll try my very best to help you out. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 17:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) No, you don't. Just post it, and all chapter titles must be in heading two or heading three. If you can't add the story template I will for you. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 09:08, November 10, 2011 (UTC) *blows cobwebs away* Hey Stoney! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 18:24, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Stoneclaw? Where are you? >.< [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 11:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) You have to write your own fanfics. You do chararts on the cats you make up. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 16:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why not. :) Starrie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Love']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'under']] [[Loner's Freedom|'mistle']][[The Curse of Sight|'toe']] 19:53, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, great to hear from you again! c: How's it going? 16:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Well that's great c: 19:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Looks great! I like the poll- I might even put one on my tutorial! I hope it teaches the newbies a lot. :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 00:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) mentor There are pretty much no restrictions when you become an apprentice... just follow WSW rules and that applies to everyone. So you can ask me questions about WSW when ever you want! :) Little! Was here ;) 00:24, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello Stoneclaw! I'm Shadewing, and I'm your mentor. I think we've met on WWiki, but I can't remember. xP If you have any questions feel free to ask! 01:00, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I do too! Anything you needed to know? :3 19:40, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I graduated you. Congratulations. :) 16:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing